


Someberry

by watashinomori



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Break Up, Bromance, First Love, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson couldn't be more wrong in his first impression of Wallace West. He wasn't an annoying kid, he was his best friend. Until he wasn't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someberry

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** I watched the season 2, I'm trying my best to this be a fluffy, but don't you doubt this will probably will wander the ways of hurt and angst...  
>  **Another Author's Note:** I KEPT THE FLUFFY! Hohohohohohohohoho It was haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard... but here it is. Cute and happy ending! Again, not revised, but I'll do that slowly... some angst because without the angst the happy end is just some normal ending. A few cursing...  
>  **Another Another Author's Note:** There is some focus about the breakfast scent because this was supposed to be Breakfast, but I wanted fluffy and if you [read](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3695936) that fic you'll understand why it changed. That was my coping not so coped to Season 2 Endgame. It took me a lot of time to end this fic. Hope you guys like it! When I changed the title from Breakfast, it would be called First Patrol, but I'll be doing a first patrolling together fic... so this will get this random title... u.u I suck...

It did hit him like a punch. That smell. He couldn't infer where it came from. But it was something really sweet, mixed with bacon and eggs. Smelled like a breakfast. Less than a second, though, Kid Flash materialized in front of him.

“Hey, kid, the heroes are calling” the Flash sidekick stated.

With a small shrug, he followed the speedster, the best he could. Batman and Flash went over and over about how they were expected to work together. The most discrete he got to be, Robin called Batman's attention and left with him a while.

“I know I'm young, B. But I don't need a babysitter just because you're going to a JL mission” he claimed while pouting.

“Of course _you_ don't need a babysitter. It's Flash's sidekick who does. The guy just recently acquired those powers and can't control them. I need you to make sure he won't go on a rampage and destroy everything. Remember, speedsters don't like stake outs, take him to do some damage control around the dark alleys. I guess some thugs can appease him” he touched smoothly Robin's shoulder and left with Flash.

“Great!” and sighed.

“So, birdie. What do we do now? Grab Joker's jacket?” Robin looked at him kind murderous.

“Yeah, brilliant idea. I got a clue at his last hideout. So, what about a stakeout? Just you and me?”

“Brilliant!” he actually seemed happy about.

* * *

Then, he asked himself again, why did he suggest a stake out? Sure the first ten minutes were lovely. The silence that grew in the place was doing miracles for his mood, but then he realized that Kid Flash was gone. Alone. In Gotham. He found the guy eating his own weight at some diner. He paid the meal of the boy, or monster, and grab him back to the stakeout while listening the waitress saying how cute they were. The other minutes weren't as good as the firsts. Kid Flash wanted to know why they were waiting instead of just barge in and catch them all. Then he started to run around. And then he tried to take his mask out. All in less than five freaking minutes.

“STOP!” he dropped the Kid on the floor. And blew the cover, well, it was a fake stakeout anyway. “Can you just for a moment STOP?”

“Sorry, bro. No can do.”

“Oh, you can...” before Kid could think Robin had him tied up.

“Hey, untie me!!!” he made a funny face, almost like he was constipated.

“Can't you vibrate out of...? YOU _CAN'T_ VIBRATE OUT OF THE ROPES! Sweet Lord! Some peace!” humming happily he returned to his fake stake out.

“What are you? Hummingbird?” Kid mumbled.

“At this moment I could be a ladybird and wouldn't care. I stopped you!” raising the volume of the music in his communicator (you shouldn't use them like that, but this was a very special boring moment) he ignored the comments from the speedster.

After a long time just chilling out he sensed that smell again. It wasn't brought by the wind, it was there, somewhere. It didn't take long to locate the origin of the smell, it came from Wally, a very annoyed Wally who was fidgeting at the speed of sound.

“Stop it” he said, confused. How could someone cease from smelling?

“Sorry” he read his lips as the older boy stoped the movements. “I'm bored”.

The younger nodded and untied him. “Let's catch some thugs” he offered.

Kid Flash opened a huge smile and hugged him. Robin could only think that it would be better at open air, where that strange breakfast scent should dissipate. After a few rounds catching some common thieves, they were a match.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think we can be JL material?” said the new obsessed Kid.

“You've been a sidekick less than me. I AM JL material! You still need some polishing, KF” Wally stuck his tongue and smashed all the buttons at the joystick winning the fight. “Unfair” it was all that Robin let out with a sigh. “Wanna play truth or dare?”

“Pass. We always end up choosing dare, and we have super powers... not funny at all!”

“Correction. _You_ have superpowers _I've_ got the skills” he stuffed his chest.

“Tomatoes, tomatoes. Let's cut the Dare thing and just tell some secrets” Kid Flash's eyes shone, and Dick found himself unable to deny. That, and the intoxicating scent from the other kid. Breathing deeply (what was a terrible mistake) he gave in.

“You smell like breakfast. Your turn.”

Wally blinked, he was confused, at least. “What?”

“Your smell, looks like some bacon and eggs and blueberry pie and pancakes and lots of honey. I don't know. You smell like breakfast and do I need to explain that?”

Trying to sniff himself, the older one stared at the younger. “I don't. I didn't eat blueberry pies in ages. How can I smell like them?”

“Then blackberry, or strawberry, or raspberry... How can I know? I suck with the berries scent. Just someberry pie!” he was nervous. How could he lose his composure like that? He had a reputation to stand up for.

“I don't.”

“Yes, you do. And this just kills me. I hate this scent, it's too damn sweet! And you keep smelling like that all day long, it's hideous when we locked someplace together. And... and... when you're sweaty this” he gestured all the air around him “gets worse! Sometimes I think I'm gonna pass out! So stop it!” it was difficult to breath. The air that went inside his lungs was full with that scent. It wasn't hideous, or bad, or annoying. It was so good that was distracting. It would make him think of Wally every morning. It did awake some kind of feeling inside of him that was making him miserable. It started some urge that he didn't know how to appease. It was driving him insane.

“Sorry, dude. I'd never realized that. Well, hmmm, I'm jealous of you being rich?” Kid tried. “It's just, since you told me you are Dick Grayson, you never said anything about yourself anymore. I just wanna know you more, but, I think, I kind of... forget it” he sighed and raised from the chair.

“Sorry, KF. Wally. I didn't mean to offend you. Please, don't go” and cursed himself for looking so pathetic and desperate.

“You said I smelled bad. I think I should shower, and then think of coming back.”

“No! You don't smell bad. Not at all. You just smell sweet. For God's sake. I'm afraid my bed becomes a lair of ants when you leave” trying his most to fix his messed up.

“See ya” and was gone.

 

* * *

 

The quarrel didn't last long. As soon as Batman gave the hint of them being called to Justice League, which was just few days after the fight, Wally came back and none of them talked about the scent again. Dick could smell the scent of woody cologne, though. The redhead seemed to have bathed in it. But the scent of breakfast slipped through it. Grayson tried his best to not mention nothing about it, and kept the conversation about the League.

“I’m pretty much sure we’ll be taking sectors” West commented.

“We’ll be JL, not GL, ya know?”

“Earth sectors?”

“I don’t think it’s how they call it” mumbled cackling a little.

“Dude! Come on! Gimme something! You hack those computers all the time!”

“I don’t!” he jumped alarmed, looked all around paranoid.

“Bats can hear you here? US?”

“Sure thing, Kid Dork!” then he cracked a smile. “Wanna go to the Batcave?”

“Can we?”

“Not at all!”

“Sure!”

They ran in civvies. Dick was forbidden to take Kid Flash to the cave, but he would always disobey that specific order. They spent almost all day (Dick did, KF only gave small useless advices) trying to hack JL computers. Cyborg sent them a message, at the end of the day “ _Nice try, Kid Bird, but I’m a living computer whom can adjust against you! Gonna tell Big Bat you are great material, though!_ ”. KF was exalted!

“OH MY GOD! THAT WAS A LEAGUER? CYBORG LEAGUER???”

“Yup, that was him, and I’m screwed, thanks!” he smirked despite what had said.

“You’re great material, mister Kid Bird!” Dick blushed a little and actually smiled, unused to compliments. “Awwww, how cute!”

They started mocking each other, then begun to spar while mocking each other. Batman got to the cave to two worn out kids punching each other shoulder while lying around.

“Busy day?” asked, sitting in the chair in front of the computer.

“Yup! Bats! Hey, any League word?” Wally ran around the man excited.

“Yeah, I might have heard something” the ginger halted in front of him. Eyes glistering in wait. “I’ve heard about two kids, who are forbidden to use my computer, hacking JL system” Robin jolted sit, looking very much guilty. “And almost getting to pass the security system, actually, passing the security system and being needed to be blocked by Cyborg” he sighed. “You both are grounded, but I’m very proud of you, Dick” and smiled.

 

* * *

 

Flash wasn’t that happy with his kid defiling JL computer. Oh no, he grounded Kid Flash for another whole week. No candies, no junk food, no running and, of course, no patrolling at all. Robin went to visit him, it was easy hack the zetabeam. Iris loved the young boy visits, she thought he was a very good influence over Wally, especially if he makes him get better grades at anything else but science. The kid sucked at Literature.

“Too bad you're going home already” Robin said, sitting on the floor.

“My dad would hate if I run late” shrugged. “And I'm still grounded.”

“You can't run or patrol, no one said a thing about gaming! You're my best friend! Play with meeeeee! Pretty pleeeeeeeeease!” Wally laughed.

“I can't Robs. Dad won't like it” whined. The younger slipped into his lap, he hugged him nuzzling his hair. “I really can't!” closed his eyes, smelling him, he loved that smell. “Fine, but you'll talk to my old man.”

“I'll talk to him” he was practically purring. They spent a lot of time like that.

Robin tried his best to not talk about the smell, that breakfast scent was all around him, and today was even worse since KF wasn't waiting for him so he didn't bathe on that cologne. Closed his eyes and breathed deeply memorizing it. The way his embrace felt against his skin. The smooth touch of his breath on his hair.

“I'm bullied at school” said slowly, remembering once he asked to know about him. “They call me circus freak, charity case” _fag_ added in his mind. Wally halted all his caressing.

“What? Who does that?”

“Some jocks, I don't care to memorize all of them. It's not like I can't fight them if needed. And they aren't all wrong” muttered, feeling so good in his arms he was almost sleeping.

Wally turned him so they could look each other in the eye. He ran his hands through his hair. He looked worried.

“Does Bruce know this?”

“Nope” he put both his arms around his neck. He was feeling needy that day.

“You know nothing of those things they said to you are real” Wally spoke smoothly.

“But they are. I'm from the circus and in the end Bruce only took me in out of pity” he blinked before Wally's incredulity. “These things are real, it's not like they aren't good things. I'm a circus freak and a charity case” _and a fag,_ added mentally _._ “but I'm proud about those. And I know _now_ Bruce kind of likes me. But you can't deny that then he was only pitying me.”

“Dick” he has begun.

“Gimme your phone. I have to call your daddy” grabbed the small device.

It took about two minutes to convince his dad to let him stay at Allen's. Dick stayed the night. They played all new games they could grab. Barry scolded them for not keeping Wally grounded, but at the end he and Iris were playing some fighting game too, he lost all against his wife and had no excuses for that.

“Wallace!” the redhead jumped after hearing the urgent whisper. He saw his best friend's face close to him. Dick was crying.

“Nightmares?”

“Yup!”

“Your parents?” he went a little to the side and cuddled the younger boy.

“Also”

“Also? Bruce?”

“You” they stayed silent. “I'm scared” he cried again.

“Why? I'm fine” rubbed circles on his back. “See, I'm here!”

“But I dreamed we were at JLA and you took a very dangerous mission. I never saw you again! Not you Wally! I can't lose you!”

“How did I died in your dream?”

“I didn't see” squeezed life out the redhead. “You just vanished, crossed something and were lost” he swallowed a sob. “It was a dream, you idiot, it's not supposed to make sense. I just don't want to lose you! Can't you just reassure me you will always be fine?”

“That'd be a lie” said calmly. “I'll try to always be fine, but probably sometimes I'll get hurt” caressed his face. “That's not the end of the world. I'll heal fast.”

“Can you promise me you won't do stupid things just because you'll heal faster?”

There was silence. Only the younger boy's sobs could be heard. Wally sighed.

“I can't. I won't lie to you” tightened his arms around him. “Love you dearly, so I won't lie. Especially if that stupid thing will save you.”

“Say it again.”

“Ahn? Especially if that st-”

“Not that, asshole. Say again you love me” Wally blushed so much he felt his face would explode.

“Well, you're my best friend... so...”

“I thought you wouldn't lie to me” muttered, closing the distance between them, almost touching the lips. The sweet scent invaded his senses.

“I- I'm not. You are my best friend, dude” nuzzled him with a small laugh. “But I love you” they kissed. It was an innocent brush of the lips, but meant a lot to them.

“Dearly?” Robin asked. Their kiss tasted like his tears and Wally.

“Dearly” KF kissed him again and they slept.

They woke up smiling, Dick couldn't feel any of his fears, even though he had an even bitter taste in his mouth now just remembering last night's dream. He felt the hand on his hair.

“You're never awake early” said breathing his breakfast smell. It was particularly strong that morning.

“I wanted to see your sleeping face. You're pretty, y'know?”

“So we'll be sappy now?”

“What do you mean by now? We've always been!” defended himself.

“No, we weren't!”

“So we'll be now!” Wally buried his face in his neck. “Man, I'll love to be sappy with you!” Dick cackled.

“Shut up, KF. We aren't even dating!” said snorting. West removed his face from the crook of the neck and look at him, his expression was unreadable.

“No?”

“You never asked me” he could practically touch the relief.

“Would you like to be my valentine?” he asked nuzzling him.

“I'd love _dearly_ ” joked. They both smiled and laughed.

“You're an asshole, y'know?”

“I do!” their smiles were so big Barry couldn't find himself to call them to eat breakfast.

 

* * *

 

It was about the sixteenth time that mission, Robin couldn't dodge. Kid Flash couldn't intervene all the time at his fights. He knew exactly what was happening. He'd hated to have that talk again. And like that he was the distracted one. It was an awful mission in general.

“Can anyone tell me what happened there?” Batman asked them when they returned to base. “I used to put you two together because you're fighting style were complementary to each other. You both could be as precise as possible. But somehow in the middle of this dating thing you lost it” he sighed. “I don't mean you should break up. But I won't double you guys anymore. You're too distracted Robin. You know that can kill you!” he was with his head held down. Wally grabbed his hand.

“We'll work on that, sir. We've been trying” said, feeling guilty. He could tell his boyfriend was almost crying.

“I know, believe me. But if I didn't get there to help you guys Robin would be dead. He let some random criminal to put a gun on his head. And that is unforgivable” KF turned to the boy, mouth open in surprise. He didn't see that. “I'll pass this particular mission to Superboy and Aqualad. You guys are benched as a duo for undetermined time. Dismissed!” they left the place, dragging their feet.

“KF, I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to be like this. But it was like last night dream-”

“We can't keep doing that! We never worried like that!” cupped his face. “It's just a silly thing. We started dating and can't even work together? It's not the first mission we do this, Robs. We've been doing since this whole Young Justice started. You need to stop worrying I'll just die out there. I won't. I promise you! When I die it will be in front of you, when your full attention will be with me. Ok? I won't die while you're fighting some creepy dude away. Ok?” Dick nodded. “Great. So stop making me worried too!” hugged him. “How could you, of all people, let some common thug almost kill you? It was just a henchman!”

“You were pinned down by a bunch of them! I was-”

“Distracted! You know I can handle them!”

“But in my dream-!”

“STOP WORRYING!” screamed. He was afraid. Dick was a normal boy. Exceptional, wonder even, but no superpowers. He couldn't heal fast, he wasn't invulnerable. If that henchman had pulled the trigger... he wouldn't think about that now. “I can't have you out there if you not a hundred percent! Robin! You are just a human!” oh, that had to be the same feeling Barry felt when he asked to be his sidekick. He owed some sorry.

“Shut up, _Batman_!” he said angrily. Jerked him away and went to his quarters. Wally sat there, messing his own hair, asking himself what to do.

It was just after another mission, one they were as far away as possible from each other, that was clear this whole dating thing wasn't working out. But it needed the failed simulation for him to gather courage to put in words what he needed.

“So I missed a few jumps and we're breaking up?” Robin said prior to him. Sitting at the edge of the bed.

“It's not like that” replied.

“So we're good? You don't look like good!”

“We are breaking up, Robs. It's just, not like that. It's not a few jumps. You fell. YOU! And there's a lot background. You are way off yourself in fighting!”

“WHY I'M NOT GIVEN THE OPTION TO QUIT FIGHTING INSTEAD QUITTING BEING YOUR BOYFRIEND?” he was crying.

“Because we both know that's not happening” he sat beside him, hugged him. “I'll keep my promises to you. But we can't keep this going. I need you to survive Gotham's night. And if I am the reason you falling apart, I'll back away” kissed his forehead. “I still love you dearly. It's just until we're strong enough.”

“When will that be?” they kissed slowly. It took a lot of time to them to break apart. It was their last kiss.

“I don't know” said smoothly while leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

“You're an asshole, but I do love you dearly as well” Nightwing said, smiling so much he thought he would part his face in half. The breakfast smell filled the air.

“Ok, even creepier Joker. Now stop smiling and help me out” the redhead asked raising his hand. The young man took it and pulled him out of the machinery. “How the hell do you get me from there?”

“Bunch of hypothesis, speedforce and yearning” hugged him, then kissed him. “Now, I heard you, before you were gone. You told me that you-”

“Love you dearly” caressed the raven hair. “And I kept my promise.”


End file.
